


Rain

by heckmedic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, McCree and Reinhardt only mentioned in passing, Mild Angst, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckmedic/pseuds/heckmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela always works too late. Genji takes it upon himself to make sure she gets some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Even when she was in the midst of a full-on revolution, the paperwork still managed to catch up with her. Stacks upon stacks of requisitions, test results, medical files and plain old bills cluttered her usually immaculate desk. 

Angela was used to going without sleep, though. Her professors had once remarked it was as important a talent for any doctor or physician as having steady hands and neat handwriting. But she was getting a little older, and pulling an all-nighter wasn’t as easy as it had been years before; a coffee-assist was usually not enough to keep her awake until everything was done. The ambience of the safehouse they were staying in only added to her problems.

The soft whirring of the ventillation fans; the pitter-patter of gentle rain outside; the quiet hum of her computer all combined to form a perfect lullaby. In the pool of light cast by her desk lamp, Angela found her eyes struggling to stay open. She kept having to re-read the same sentence. In amongst the soothing sounds, his footsteps made very little impression on the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded her office.

For a moment, Genji hovered in the doorway, leaning on it gently as the green light of his cybernetics mingled with the yellow glow of the desk lamp. He watched with keen eyes as dust motes swirled around the bright bulb, threatening to fall in the mass of golden-blonde hair now resting upon the desk. The mug of hot tea cradled in his hands -though they weren’t his hands, not really- sent steam curling into the room. Angela’s shoulders continued to rise and fall softly. Appreciating the scene of peace before him, Genji resigned himself to breaking the moment as he finally stepped inside, setting the mug down with a muffled clink and closing the still-whirring laptop.

The click of it closing caused her to stir with a soft mumble of something he didn’t quite catch. What was still human in his heart clenched around that sound. He forced himself to lean on the edge of the desk a little way away, to not force himself on her. The suit dulled many of his sensations and he found himself frequently fighting with urges to touch those around him, not to spark passion, but to simply feel something, anything, the suit might be able to transfer to him. He now craved casual brushes with others in the hallway like a smoker craved nicotine. It was something Zenyatta had frowned upon, but allowed. There were some things no amount of meditation could clear from the mind.

“Mmm...What time is it?”

“Late.”

She sighed again and nuzzled closer into the crook of her own arm.

“I might just sleep here instead then.”

Beneath his mask, Genji’s lips quirked into a smile. _Always so stubborn_.

“I think you would find that your spine would punish you for that in the morning.”

There was a noise of disgruntled agreement and he moved to rest a hand lightly on her shoulder. Her blue eyes, the colour of the intricate pictures painted on the old Shimada teacups, turned towards him, drowsy and beautiful. Again, that clench in his chest. He thanked the suit then for providing him with a poker face. He removed the hand. He couldn’t allow himself to harbour hopes of knowing her better. They were colleagues, acquaintances, nothing more. And it would not be fair to her; to make her want him when he couldn’t be a warm body beside her at night. 

_As if she would ever want that from me._

Oblivious to his discomforts, Angela yawned delicately and stretched. The others fretted about her. Worried she was too soft to hold up against the fire of battles-

_“Just ain’t no place for a doctor like her.” McCree says with a tint of worry.  
_

_“She is just...Too, ack, kind. Too compassionate.” Reinhardt murmurs in reply-_

Somehow, he managed to agree and disagree both at once. There was a wiry, feline strength in Angela’s body, although it came attached to sparrow-thin bones. He knew she woke earlier than everyone else to take a run in the rolling green hills of the Nepalese countryside. When his own six hours of charging time were over, he could sit up and glance out the window in time to see her disappear into the mists of morning.

He hoped she didn’t get cold. That was something he never felt anymore, either.

“Alright, alright. I will do as I’m told.”

And yet again, that pressure in his chest at the way drowsiness thickened the accent in her voice.

He forced himself to remain by the desk as she rose from her chair, forcing herself to wake enough to walk back to her bed. He watched her move to leave in silence, distracted by her so much he barely remembered the tea he’d brought for her.

“Ah, Doctor Ziegler.” he called, reaching out and causing her to pause in the doorway. Those china-blue eyes filled with polite curiosity.

“You forgot your tea, Doctor.”

He rose briskly and took the mug in his hands again. The soft carpet muffled his footsteps and he hoped he didn’t look to eager somehow, but it was too late now. He offered the tea and for a brief moment, their hands brushed. All of a sudden, the implants in his fingertips were hyper-sensitive. A bolt of static ran up his arms.

“Thank you, Genji.” she said after a moment.

In that simple phrase, he could hear the new kind of curiosity. Gods, he’d done it now. He’d slipped somewhere and now she was wondering. As long as that was all she did, everything would be fine.

“...Good night, Doctor.”

“Good night, Genji.”

She slipped down the dark hallway soundlessly and for a moment more he lurked before slinking away to his own quarters. 

The next morning, he pointedly didn’t look out the window when he woke from his charge. A shame, as if he had, he would have seen Angela look up at his window with curiosity, before shrugging to herself and jogging out into the grey dawn of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First Overwatch fic. Hope I managed to keep these two in character; I imagine them being so cool and professional compared to say Tracer or Junkrat, that maybe that tone of voice would carry over to their more personal and intimate moments. 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated! I'm not sure if I'll write a follow up to this or not. What do you guys think?
> 
> ~Leon
> 
> Like what you've read? [Please consider leaving me a tip!](http://www.paypal.me/heckmedic)


End file.
